Girls' night out
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: What happens when the Bumble Bee, Starfire and Raven have a girls night out at a karaoke bar? Rated T for safety and it's a songfic. U.G.l.Y. by.. err... I forgot.


I do not own the Teen Titans

(Note: BB Raven may be a little OC )

"**Don't wait up for me…" The 43-looking old man finished the song. Raven sighed as she heard Starfire and Bumble Bee's giggles. How she managed to get dragged to karaoke bar was beyond her. They were surrounded by old men, girls their age and a few wanna be Justin Beibers. They had been here for a while, just having fun, but the others had just turned to the subject of boys. **

**She had enough boy problems, considering the Boy she was in love with is dating Terra. She wish she could say ****was**** dating. She swirled the wine in her glass and sighed again, this time it was dreamier. Though she would never say it out loud, at night she secretly dreamt of BB, his dark green lips caressing her grey ones—**

"**Friend Raven, it looks like you have the boys of blue." Starfire remarked. It took a second to figure out what she meant, but when Bee and Raven did Bee added "Yeah! It's supposed to be a girls' night out!"**

"**I do not have the boy blues!" The table next to them was crushed to dust by an black raven.**

"**Hmm… Oh!" Starfire abruptly got up and dragged the other girls to the stage, not aware of the other's protests. The girls were dressed in their civilian clothes; Star in her emerald dress that stopped before her knees and white go-go boots, Raven in her Twilight Lavender spaghetti strap tank top and Black mini skirt (Only because Starfire threatened to blow up all of her green tea if she didn't) and black flats, and Bee with her honey colored –v-neck t-shirt and her usual Black pants and boots.**

**Starfire whispered something into the DJ's ear and in return got thumbs up.**

"**Girl, what the hell? What are you going to make us sing?" Usually Bee was okay with karaoke but Star's taste in music was…. Well one of a 10 year olds. Raven was about to join in the protest when an upbeat tune blasted around them. Raven recognized it.**

"**Star, I am not doing this!" But Raven stayed on stage. Starfire walked up the microphone and started to sing.**

"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly"

**Bee laughed and joined in  
><strong> 

"Hey! Hey! You ugly  
><strong>"<strong>U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly"

Hey! Hey! You ugly  
><strong>"<strong>U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly"

Hey! Hey! You ugly

"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly"

Hey! Hey! You ugly"

**With thoughts of killing Jinx and kissing Cy senseless in her head Bee grabbed the microphone and sang alone**

"I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
>I didn't see your damage from that far away<br>I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
>You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleaming<br>Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
>I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress<br>You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
>I don't mean to insult you - Oh yes I do!" <p>

**Bee stepped back with a grin and Raven couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad… Star took over and sang with fond memories of shoving Kitten into a cake,**

"Your teeth are all yellow they're covered in mold  
>You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old<br>When looks were handed out you were last in line  
>Your face looks like where the sun don't shine<br>Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
>Or did a truck run over your face instead<br>There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill-  
>You ugly!"<p>

**All of the girls joined in half laughing. People were starting to pull out camaras.**

"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly<br>"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly <p>

**Raven was shoved up to the microphone and with hopes of pushing Terra off a cliff sang:**

"What you really need is to wear a mask  
>And book that plastic surgeon fast, girl<br>You're scary you're hairy I heard about you  
>You're the main attraction at the city zoo<br>You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
>When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!"<p>

**Starfire laughed at the last line and Bee stepped up again grinning with her hands on her hips.**

"You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
>And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig<br>Uncle Fester remember him  
>I never knew that you had a twin<br>You can't disguise your googly eyes  
>In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize<br>Your mama says you ugly, you ugly" 

**Again all the girls choused:**

"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly!  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly!<br>"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly!<p>

**Bee took over and sang**

"U. G. L. Y!

"U. G. L. Y!

"U. G. L. Y!

"U. G. L. Y!

"U. G .L. Y!

"U. G. L. Y!"

**Raven joined Bee**

"U. G. L. Y!

You ain't got no alibi  
>You ugly! <p>

**Starfire stepped up and in a squeaky voice sang:**

"Get busy  
>Get busy<br>Get busy  
>Get busy<br>Get busy" 

**By this time Raven was giggling with the other girls and dancing stupidly with Bee, mocking the way people dance at Techno clubs. Star was still singing and doing a victory dance. The crowd was going wild.**

"Get busy  
>Get busy<br>Get busy  
>Get busy<br>Yo' mama says you ugly"

Bee and Star switched out and Star was now doing the disco and Raven switched to the Fist Pump. Multi-colored lights flashed the stage.

"Get busy

Get busy  
>Yo' mama says you ugly<br>Get busy

**Starfire and Raven were now square dancing. Yes, you heard me, square dancing.**

"Get busy  
>Yo' mama says you ugly<br>Get busy

Get busy" 

**All the girls with arms slung over each other's shoulders sang:**

"YOU UGLY!

U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly!  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly!<br>"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly!<p>

**Now each girl took turns singing each word.**

"Quasimodo" **Star: I hope Kitten jumping into plasmas' mouth!**  
>"Camelbreath" <strong>Raven : like how bad Terra smelled when they first met.<strong>  
>"Squarehead" <strong>Bee: more like triangle!<strong>  
><strong>Together:<strong>~Ugly~  
>"Chicken legs" <strong>Star: That is the honest truth!<strong>  
>"Pigface" <strong>Raven: She doesn't even have a nose!<strong>  
>"Chin like bubba" <strong>Bee: Tell me about it!<strong>  
><strong>Together:<strong>~Ugly~  
>"Fish lips" <strong>Star: Robin was almost forced to touch them!<strong>  
>"Toad licker" <strong>Raven: Sure looks like one!<strong>  
>"Poindexter" <strong>Bee: Especially Jinx's hair!<strong>  
><strong>Together:<strong>~Ugly~  
>"Clorebag!" <strong>Others: What?<strong>  
>"Limp butt" <strong>Raven: Don't get me started!<strong>  
>"Freakshow" <strong>Bee: Seriously, pink eyes? What is she a werewolf?<strong>  
><strong>Together:<strong>~Ugly~

**They joined back together**

"U.G.L.Y  
>You ain't got no alibi<br>You ugly!  
>Hey! Hey! You ugly" <p>

**Raven sang the next:**

"U.G.L.Y you could make an onion cry 

"U.G.L.Y!" **Bee and Star chorused while they did they chicken dance and Fox gallop.**

U.G.L.Y like an alien chased by the F.B.I"

**They finished together:**

"U. G. L. Y!

U. G. L. Y!

U. G. L. Y!

U. G. L. Y!

U. G. L. Y!

U. G. L. Y!

U.G.L.Y you aint got no alibi you ugly!"

**The super hero gals bowed to the cheering crowd and exited laughing. Even Raven was laughing. That is, until she saw Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin all in the back of the Café hysterical as Cyborg finished recording their act. Starfire accidently melted a metal chair, the sound system blew up with black aura and Bee left dents in the floor as the girls made their way to the guys.**

**They were still giggling like the girls were on stage. Then, they saw the girl's looks on their faces. Robin, being the smartest and all, ran like hell. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and followed after. Cy hadn't stopped laughing, thinking he shouldn't be afraid of girls. But then it hit him: They were SUPER POWERED GIRLS.**

"**Crap!" Cy ran from the infuriated girls as they readied their powers and chased after them. If you thought that they were angry then, wait until Beast Boy uploaded the video to You tube. That poor, poor boy.**

**Well that's it! Hope you like!**

**KKA**


End file.
